Tratie goes to School?
by naturesrooftopreader
Summary: So, Travis and Conner show up at Katie's school! This has a little different angle... it's told from the bitchy girl's POV and I don't think thats been done many times. Rated T because there is bad language, but it doesn't get too severe. Only a one-shot. and come on, read the title, it's obviously TRATIE!


Elizabeth's POV.

Wow, first day of school, junior year. Everyone is already watching when I walk down the hallways, Emily and Kim following me in perfect V formation. I've got my high heels and short shorts rocking my nice body, and my hair is perfect. All the boys want to be with me, all the girls want to be me. Then I heard a sound I didn't think I would ever hear from my school windows.

Cop sirens.

They were on the premises.

"Omg! Do you think they're after me? I only took that lip gloss because I didn't have any cash on me! I swear! And it was only once!" Kim started freaking out.

"Oh my god, Kim. No one cares about that! It was like, three years ago! That's totally old news!" I said, annoyed that she thought she was so important, the cops would come after her.

"It's ok Kim, everyone's forgotten about that by now, do you think we should go check it out, Lizzie?" Emily said, trying to be the consoling friend.

I didn't say anything, but spun on my heel and walked towards the front doors.

Since cop sirens aren't something we hear everyday at our local high school, there was a big crowd in the front parking lot of our school. I just snapped my fingers and everyone moved out of the way, until I was standing at the centre point of a semi-circle, surrounding the cop car. I couldn't see who was in it because the stupid cop was leaning in the window talking to whoever was inside.

Whoever it was, they were going to have to learn something fast, no one, and I mean no one, in this school is as badass as me. I rule the school, and showing up in a cop car the first day won't put you in good books with me. And you want to be in my good books.

I was expecting either a bitchy girl who was trying to be a cool, or some type of punk dude who thought he would be a big shot if he came in his dad's cop car or something.

I was not expecting two boys who looked so much like brothers they could be twins, to come out with big smiles on their faces, and handcuffs around their wrists.

They were both laughing, and the cop seemed to be laughing too, until he un-cuffed them and told them "To not ever get caught doing something like that again."

What is happening here? I was just about to step up and say something to them when someone bet me to it.

"Well, you two are getting sloppy." Said someone to my left. I turned to find a girl with medium length dark brown hair, and a green dress on. Was that... Katie Gardner? Why was she talking to these hot boys like she knew them? She was a nerd! A controlling bitch! I hated her because she was naturally pretty. For us people who have to try, well, we hate people like her.

The one of the boys that I assumed was older because he was about two inches taller, looked up at her and said, "Sloppy? We were making a big entrance!" Both of the brothers simultaneously spread their arms like they'd done that way to many times before.

They were both immature, but still, they were hot. And they were right, their big entrance was something everyone would remember.

I wanted the older one.

As I started taking a step closer, again, Katie stepped forward too, and gave the shorter brother a big hug. "Hey Conner." She said with a smile. What was she doing smiling? Katie never smiled.

Then she did something even more repulsing-she looked at the taller brother and said, "And by the way, I was talking about getting caught, your dad would be very upset with you."

He just laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist-wait!-around her waist? What? And he said, "Oh, Katie Cat, I'm sure dad would be fine with us getting caught once, on our own terms."

Oh my god! He had a nick name for her! That was totally stage three of being boyfriend-girlfriend material! But then again, Katie was kind of slow. She might not get that. There could still be a chance.

"I guess its kind of cute when you're handcuffed." Katie was pondering something. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both leaned in and kissed each other.

AHHHH! What the hell!

"Nooo! My virgin eyes! Enough with the PDA! Don't I get enough of this at home? Oh, gods!" The younger brother, Conner, dramatically fell to the ground and covered his ears.

"Oh, shut up, Conner." Katie said jokingly, once she was done kissing my man!

Oh, no she didn't! I stepped forward and put my arm through the older brothers. "Why hello there Sweetie! Welcome to _my_ school. Trust me, if you want to stay alive here, you should come over here with me." I gave him my prettiest eyes, even batting my eyelashes.

I expected him to ditch Katie and come in with me but instead he looked at me almost like he was sorry for me. "Oh, ummm, I'm sorry." He was talking like I was a two year old! "I have a girlfriend. Her name's Katie. See, this is her." He pointed at Katie while that Conner guy laughed at him. Katie was looking at my guy with a shocked expression on her face.

"Travis! She's not slow or anything! She might come across as it, but she's just stupid and thinks she's cool! She's like Drew!" Katie looked at Travis and his face was kind of funny. Wait! Was she making fun of me? Were those bad things they said? Who was Drew?

"Oh, well then, in that case..." He grabbed Conner's shoulder-he was still on the ground- put his arm around Katie's waist and walked away. "I don't like bitches, and if I seriously have to see you every day, I'm dropping out of school again."

"Travis, you promised Chiron, and me, that you would at least try school." Katie said.

"I don't know why you love school so much, Katie Cat. Why don't you come home again?" This was the second time they'd talked about_ home _almost like they lived together. Well, if I can't have one of them, I'll simply distroy their reputaions!

"What? Do you guys live together or something? Wow, Katie, I knew you slept with guys, but living with your _boyfriend_ at sixteen? That's a little much dear." There! That should keep everyone away from her, and the boys!

Travis looked kind of pissed at me, but Conner looked more scared. Good, he should be scared of me! Then I realized he wasn't being scared at me, he was looking at Katie.

She was walking towards me, leaving Travis behind her looking proud. Conner looked sorry for me. Why? Katie was a wimp. She couldn't do anything to me.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Katie looked mad, but I could tell when someone was faking, she was totally scared of me.

"I only spoke the truth, dear. I know your little secret." There really wasn't any secret, but everyone in school would be talking about it for a while, and I would be the starter of more rumors.

"I am so tired of people like you. Drew is bad enough at camp, and I learned to deal with these two years ago," She guestured in the boys' direction, "and now I have to deal with you? At least if I seriously injure or kill anyone at home, I only get my desert taken away! But you stupid mortals would just send me to jail! What would happen then? Can we even go to jail?"

Oh. My. God. Did she just threaten to kill me? Who is this Drew person? Whoever she is, I think she would be my friend. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask her. I wouldn't show it, but I was kind of scared. "Did you just admit you've killed someone before?"

That seemed to make her catch her breath. She looked at Travis and Conner, said, "Ummm, should we go home now?" Then she grabbed their hands and started running from the school.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? God, you're such a bitch Katie!" I yelled after her, hoping she would take the hot boys back, but they just kept running.

And they never came back.


End file.
